


The wisest mind has something yet to learn

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Lars has a bad day.Tom needs help.And there is cake.





	The wisest mind has something yet to learn

The wisest mind has something yet to learn

As you know Englisch isn't my language and this is the first try of something longer just for training =)

 

The wisest mind has something yet to learn  
Lars was having a bad day.  
A very bad day.  
And had had an even worse night.  
He'd woken up alone in bed while Anders was wandering around and having a conversation with someone invisible. For an instant Lars had thought that his twin might answered a late night call but in the end he had come to the conclusion that it was one of those nights and that Anders was sleepwalking again.  
Gently he had moved to his twin and pulled him to bed again but even though Anders had fast fallen asleep Lars hadn't been so lucky. He couldn't fall back asleep no matter how hard he tried and in the end Anders was snoring in his ear.  
In the morning he was late for his job, someone spilled his coffee all over his light colored pants and Trym was constantly asking for a 'special date'. After all he managed to miss lunch and had to eat some old crackers he'd found in his top most drawer.  
Yes it was one of those days and Lars was beyond ready for this fucked up day to be over.  
Just when the physiotherapist was sure that day couldn't get any worse his mobile was ringing with the familiar theme of his mother. Against better knowledge he decided to take the call, decision he regrets only six minutes later when Yvonne had told him to come by for lunch.  
He fetched Anders from the hospital and listened the whole drive to the childish complaints of his brother about the invitations. Lars' head was hurting when he finally pulled in the parking lot right before the parental house, but he plastered a smile in his face while greeting his mother and stept his brother literally on the foot when Anders continued to sulk.  
It was the same story as ever. Something both twins had experienced quite often. Their mother talked about their future that they should find themselves some girlfriends, settling down and having their own families. While Anders seemed to listen his foot was finding his way on Lars' lap and the older twin could feel the wiggling toes against his hardening lengths. Unlike his twin Lars couldn't control his mimic. He glanced to Anders who was smiling pleasantly and nodded to something their mother has said while he continued his unholy work. Lars tried to fight his growing excitement and his arousal but his breathing was increasing and finally his eyes flew shut, and he sank boneless in his chair while Anders chuckled darkly and their mother told them that she had arranged some dates for them.  
It couldn't get any worse …  
Or so Lars thought until they reached home and his mobile started to ring again.  
This time the display identified Alex as the caller and Lars sighed annoyed. He grumbled but opened the door before he threw the phone angrily away and stretched out tiredly on the couch. Anders just smiled but joined his twin and cuddled up against his brother, „Larsi … Could we move to bed?“  
Alexander tried again.  
And again.  
And finally Lars relented and answered the call, „What?“ „I need you to speak with Tom.“ „Hilde?“, shot Lars tiredly back but knowing the answer before Alex started to speak, „Tom Lindinger.“ „I don't want to.“, Lars confessed ready to end the call but Alexander just laughed, „Its about the duckling.“ „Fanni?“, Lars sighed again but started to pay attention, „What's about him?“ „Tom needs you help. And maybe … some advice.“, murmured Alex, „Are you in?“ „Do I have a choice?“, Lars asked bitterly and ended the call after Alex told him the address and the date.

Lars looked around the fancy café, summoning all his willpower to stay put and not leave right this second. Lindinger was already fifteen minutes late and Lars was more than a little sick of it. The carefree attitude of his Austrian replacement was already getting on his nerves even without him being here!  
A waitress, a cute little thing with wavy brown hair and blue eyes, walked over to him, handing him the drink he ordered ten minutes ago. „You've been stood up?“ she asked with a sympathetic smile but Lars just shrugged „I'd be pretty pissed if I was … I could be in bed and having fun ...“ The waitress looked pretty flustered but shrugged it off and walked back to her station. Lars knew how his word had come out sounding but the Norwegian couldn't care less in trying to clear it up. So he just took a sip of his coffee, too hot and looked around at hearing the doorbell jingle.  
Tom walked in, wearing a hoodie and an old faded jeans. His short hair was a mess, and he wore sunglasses that couldn't hide his baggy tired eyes. For just a fractal of a minute Lars was concerned, but he came back to his senses as he remembered that he didn't want to be here and that he didn't want to talk to the Austrian.  
Tom pulled the sunglasses off and took a look around the café, walking towards the older Norwegian when their eyes met. „Lars.“ the young man nodded but Lars barked bad-tempered „You got any manners?“ He knew he e knew he shouldn't have said it, but he just couldn't hold his tongue. "I must have left them in Austria." the man replied nonchalantly. "Good to know," Lars said, taking a few cautious sips of his coffee, wishing it was something much stronger or that Anders would be here with him to face this infuriatingly naïve man.  
Tom didn't seem to notice the dark thoughts of the elder. He just waved over the waitress from earlier, and given that she remembered what Lars'd said, she seemed pretty surprised. The Norwegian watched in silence as the young man ordered a plain black coffee and shoo'd the waitress away with a wink. As he looked back at him, the smile was up again, and he asked Lars about his day.  
„Drop it, sweety.“ Lars said and snorted amused „I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of seeing such a saccharine smile … even if it's a fake one.“ „Is that a compliment?“ Tom asked hesitantly but Lars just shrugged and took another sip of coffee “You could. But you should drop it.” “Is that how you'd won everybody over?” there was real curiosity in Toms voice and a real smile was tugging on his lips “Just with your words? I always wondered about your magical fingers ... “Probably you will never know.” Lars leaned back his glance never wavering “But I know how to handle your ... difficulties ... And I would be pleased if we could go back to business.”  
“I think I like you.” Tom stated matter of fact but Lars just snorted again “And I've better things to do.” “Well … since you asked so nicely." Tom took a sip of his coffee and got up. Lars tensed, not knowing what the young man was about to do. But Tom just walked up to the counter to order something, smiling and talking to the waitress charmingly. A few minutes later he came back with a slice of chocolate cake and a blueberry muffin.  
"This is for you“, he said, sliding the chocolate cake to Lars. "Chocolate helps with everything. Even with grumpy physiotherapists.“ Lars leveled him with an unimpressed stare but took the cake anyway. He picked up his fork, taking a bite, watching the young Austrian very inelegantly take a huge bite out of his muffin. He felt a laugh rise at the sight and immediately quelled it down, but he was unable to stop the wide smile from spreading. But Tom noticed as he put the muffin down, grinning and showing off muffin crumbs around and in his mouth. At this, Lars felt his will dissolve, and he laughed, he may have even snorted as Tom opened his mouth wider in well played shock. "Well, would you look at that.“ Tom said grinning „The sugar worked. His mood had lightened up! Miracles do exist!"  
Rolling his eyes, Lars took another bite of cake to hide his growing smile. He started to like the young Austrian, but he chose to ignore this feeling. Tom Lindinger was nothing more than boy who had tried to play with the big boys and was failing dramatically. „Alex told me that you'll need help.“ Lars steered back to the main topic and glanced to Tom who continued to eat his muffin „What's your problem?“ „Well ...“ Tom sighed deeply before finally answering „I couldn't touch them ...“ Lars raised a brow gracefully and the Austrian sighed again „Not like you could do ...“ „I've been in the team for nearly eight years.“ Lars stated mildly but without any smile „I've worked for it.“ „How?“ Tom leaned in but the Norwegian just shook his head „I don't know.“  
„That's bullshit.“ Tom snarled dangerously but Lars just smiled „Maybe you had asked the wrong questions?“ „The wrong … questions?“ Tom licked his lips awkwardly „And what are the right ones?“ „That's your homework until next time“ Lars finished the last bit of his cake before he rose „And thank you for the cake.“  
„WAIT! YOU JUST CAN'T ...“ but the norwegian had already left.


End file.
